spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 84: The Mad Mage of Mount Baratok
=Kapitola 84: The Mad Mage of Mount Baratok= Druhého dne se skupina rozhodne vydat se za šíleným čarodějem z hory Baratok. Jejich snaha dostat Razana z pokoje nenese žádný úspěch a hrdinové se rozhodnou ho tam pro dnešek nechat. Urwin skupině dává buchtičky bez šodó. Icewing radí Adrianovi aby odsud odvedl svou sestru. Adrian souhlasí a všichni se vydají k Burgomaster’s Mansionu. Pohledy města jsou stále ostřejší. Někteří si dokonce brousí zbraně nebo hrozí pochodněmi. Icewing vše ohnivé cestou kolem sebe zhasíná. Poezie vyděsí jednu z rodin když jim přinese před dům misku od buchet ať jí vrátí do Blue Water Innu. Po příchodu do starostova domu je vidět že “muži” odvedli slušnou práci. Touto rychlostí bude sídlo opraveno velice rychle. Adrian s Icewingem a Esmeraldou vstoupí do Lucianovy kanceláře. Adrian se po krátké debatě rozhodne odvézt Davinu s sebou. Ona i Lucian souhlasí ačkoliv je Clericovo rozhodnutí mate. Poezie mezitím venku na schodech sleduje velký dav který se před domem shromažďuje. Zbytek jeho skupiny vyjde ven z vyhořelého domu a on jim ukáže na naštvaný dav vedený mužem s dvojicí goril za jeho zády. Angry Mob Než stačí cokoliv kdokoliv udělat Icewing zhasne celému davu pochodně a ulici zachvátí bouře. Muž který vystoupil z mraku se představí jako Ozell a vysvětlí hrdinům že je odvedou do hradu Ravenloft. Ozve se smrtelný hlas z žezla v rukou Železné Poezie a celý dav se dává na útěk. Ozell který si toho nevšiml pokračuje ve svých výhrůžkách. Potom se otočí a dává se na útěk se zbytkem davu. Skupina opouští město severními branami a doráží k jezeru Zarovich. Adrian se celou dobu snaží zjistit jestli Greater Restoration zabral. U jezera dokonce na sestru použije command, ale bezvýsledně. Skupina nasedne na loď a zahájí cestu přes velké černé jezero. V půlce cesty si Icewing zvrchu všimne světla vycházejícího ze dna jezera. Dosedne zpět na loď aby o tom ostatní informaval, ale Adrian i Davina nestihnou zareagovat včas a padají do jezera. Začne záchranná mise, Adrian na sobě totiž má half-plate. Esmeralda skáče do vody a Icewing zachraňuje Davinu jen aby jí v další chvíli poslal pro světlo na dno jezera. Sám si pak Adrianův command vysvětluje po svém a potápí se s Gust of Wind za zády pod vodu. Ani jeden z nich se není schopný dostat na dno jezera a oba se vynoří. Icewing vyletí z vodní hladiny poháněný větrem a Adrian, kterého vytáhli nahoru na palubu pomůže své sestře. Mezitím kontroluje její rameno za které jí držel Icewing svými drápy. Hrdinové se rozhodnou ignorovat světlo na dně jezera a pokračují k severnímu břehu. Po přiražení lodi Icewing a Poezie pokračují dále zatímco se zbytek skupiny suší u ohně o kterém si nepřejí aby ho Icewing viděl. Poezie a Rodriguez projdou skrze strop mlhy a vystoupají na úpatí hory Baratok. Výhled za nimi je dechberoucí. Mlžný strop zakrývá téměř celou Demipláni Děsu. Na východě se skrze ní tyčí hrad Ravenloft a naproti hora Ghakis, vše ostatní leží v moři bílé mlhy a mraků. Barovia Před nimi na ně a na údolí z odlomeného kamene shlíží obrovský jelen s vypjatou hrudí. Icewingův zrak vidí skrze čarodějovu iluzi. Jelen je ve skutečnosti starým mužem s černým vousem. Poezie vyrazí směrem k němu a Icewing vyletí vzhůru. V tu chvíli se jelen změní na starého muže a po celém srázu se ozve křik: “You think my magic has grown weak? Think again!" Do Železné Poezie přiletí dvě ohnivé šipky které mu více než ublíží. Poezie vybíhá po straně kopce a schovává za jeden z vyčnívajících kamenů. Icewing ze strachu z ohnivé magie mága začne lehkou myšlenkovou hru. Posmívá se mágovi že se kvůli své slabosti musí uchylovat k magickému ohni. Mág se zahambit nenechá, ale Icewingovi na lep skočí. “Myslíš si že jsem slabý?! Zde je magie v její čisté podobě! Sám zhodnoť její sílu!” Za Icewingem který odlétal do mlhy vyletí deset magic missiles. Poezie se mezitím nenápadně přesouvá po straně kopce za jiný kámen, cestou hodí rychlý pohled po čaroději. Mad Mage of Mount Baratok (mínus staffka) Icewing na útok odpoví ledovou zdí kterou vztyčí kolem mága. Chvilku je ticho. V další chvíli skrze dvě řady ledových stěn proletí kostěná pěst velikosti člověka a zasáhne kámen za kterým se ještě před chvíli skrýval silný Elf. Kamen exploduje do stovky kamínku zatímco se z kamene nese hlas: “Tell your dark masters they can break my body, but never my spirit!” Poezie i Icewing se ještě chvilu skrývají a pak když se nic dalšího neděje pomalu vylézají za svých úkrytů. Cesta ke kameni ukáže že čaroděj zmizel. Poezie se ho chvilku snaží bezúspěšně stopovat a Icewing letí ke stěně mlhy v kopci Baratok. Zde nahoře je už sníh. Hora Baratok začíná stoupat rychleji a vršek kopce končí zdí která se po několika desítkách metrů mění v zeď mlhy která obepíná celou Barovii. Když se Icewing vrátí, vidí že z jihu do kopce stoupá Adrian, Davina a Esmeralda. Skupina prochází po úpatí hory a dlouze se radí jak čaroděje najít. Adrian pravidelně křičí a snaží se čaroději vysvětlit že nepřícházejí jako zástupci Strahda. Zdá se, že čaroděj zmizel nadobro. Esmeralda táhne kartu aby zjistila jak čaroděje najít. Karta jí poradí že se musí zachovat proti své přirozenosti. Modlidba od Poezie nic nepřinese, ale hrdinové se nakonec rozhodnou přilákat čaroděje v noci. Adrian který funguje jako návnada svítí na kameni na kterém ještě několik hodin zpět stál obrovský jelen. Skupina si po skupinkách před odpočinkem povídá. Adrian má rozmluvu s Davinou a stejně tak Icewing. Poezie řeší budoucnost s Icewingem. Po pár hodinách se Icewing přesune k Esmeraldě, má na její karty důležitou otázku. Zajímá ho, jestli v následujícím boji s čarodějem bude oheň. Sejme balík a podá ho Esmeraldě, ta kartu otočí a v tu chvíli s sebou cukne, rychle se podívá na obě strany ale než stačí cokoliv říct přiletí do obou hrdinů ohnivé šipky. Esmeralda vidí jak se Icewingovi zorničky stáhnou a drak se okamžitě dává na útěk v absolutní panice. Davina se běží schovat, Adrian opakuje svoje věty o tom že přicházejí v míru a Esmeralda a Poezie vybíhají proti čarodějovi. V další chvíli už proti skupině letí ledový dech z čarodějových rukou. Poezie skočí po Šíléném Mágovi a přirazí ho na zem. Ten se mu podívá roztřeseným pohledem do očí a jeho ústa pronesou rychlé “ssssssSTOP!” Ve zlomku vteřiny stojí čaroděj o sedmdesát stop vedle, v ruce drží Peoziinu Mace a silného elfa svírá kostěná ruka velikosti člověka. Hrdinové vyrážejí za čarodějem na druhou stranu a Davina se znovu skrývá pod kámen. Strhne se dlouhá šarvátka kdy se Adrian, Esmeralda a Poezie snaží čaroděje znehybnit. Nejedná se o jednoduchý úkol, ale nakonec Poezie čaroděje přidusí, Esmeralda mu klečí na rukou a Adrian na něj použije Greater Restoration. Kouzlo však nemá vliv. O několik dispell magicků a nepodařených pokusů čaroděje znehybnit se podaří čaroděje připravit o kyslík a ten omdlí. Icewing se vrací a skupina se rozhodne přenocovat na hoře Baratok. Na čaroděje postaví mohylu z kamení a drží u něj hlídky. Ráno je čaroděj lehce promrzlý a politý vínem. Noc neprospěla ani Davině, která je celá zmrzlá. Adrian kterého spánek nabil silou použije znovu Greater Restoration a vrátí mágovi jeho rozum. Čaroděj se dostane z mohyly a poděkuje hrdinům. Potom jim nabýdne přístřeší ve svém sídle. Skupina s čarodějem cestuje podél hory až je dovenedena k místu kde po máchnutí rukou zazáří bílé čáry které ukazují dveře. Mordekainen’s Magnificient Mansion Čaroděj pozve skupinu dovnitř a slíbí hrdinům pomoc. Esmeralda se ho vyptává na jeho minulost a čaroděj odvypráví příběh jak přišel do Barovie a jak se pokusil porazit Strahda. Nakonec se představí jako Khelben “Blackstaff” Arusun. Pro jeho přivolání má prý skupina třikrát říct jeho prostřední jméno. Další je na programu vyřešení Daviny. Adrian načaruje Zone of Truth a hrdinové dlouze hovoří. Mezi vším se Davina opravdu přizná že přijala vlka. Nedávalo jí smysl zůstávat na straně slabších. Debata trvá velice dlouho, ale je nakonec ukončena ve zlomku vteřiny Poezií, který se rozesměje poté co Adrian pronese “je nebezpečná”. Vysvětlí že není a pošle mladou vlčici pryč z Mansionu. Icewing mezitím vyrazi zpět k jezeru. Musí nalézt kosti nebo grave dirt před západem slunce nebo zemře. Lesy severně od jezera Zarovich nemají tolik hrobů co jiné. Drakovi nakonec pomůže Wereraven jménem Muriel Vinshaw, členka řádu stříbrných per a přítelkyně Martikovů. Skupina se nakrmí v Mansionu a večer vyrazí spolu s čarodějem zpět k jezeru Zarovich, zde se setkávají s Icewingem, který chce informovat čaroděje. “Něco září na dně tohoto jezera…” “Ano, má hůl…” Skupina se s čarodějem který má strach o své předměty před hrdiny rozloučí a vyrazí přes jezero. Na druhé straně kousek od Vallaki rozbijí tábor a připravují se na noc. Jejich spánek je však vyrušen pochodem armády. Téměř sto nemrtvých těl pochoduje směrem na Vallaki. Hrdinové si s nimi lehce poradí a uloží se ke spánku. Zombie Horde